


Love Definitely

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Love it is then





	Love Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Author's note: I can' t stop myself now, that I've started.  
> Thanks to Tayryn for the beta work.

When the kiss ended, Bond rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

 

"Why didn't we to this sooner?"

 

"Because I'm your boss; I'm much older than you."

 

"So. I don't see why this couldn't have happened sooner."

 

"Do you think it was easy for a woman like me to admit that I fell in love with one my agents, let alone the fact that he is more than twenty years younger than me."

 

"I guess not," he said, caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

 

"What I feel for you, Bond, is definitely love, even before Nigel died."

 

Now Bond was speechless.


End file.
